Blood, Surrender & Sacrifice
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi, Darklemon]Após um confronto entre Weiss e Schwartz, Aya ordena q se retirem.Infelizmente para o ruivo, as coisas ñ estavam bem para o seu lado! [Farfarello x Aya, Schuldich x Aya] Comentem.


_**Weiss Kreuz  
Personagens: **Farfarello x Aya; Schuldich x Aya  
**Classificação: **Yaoi, Dark-Lemon.  
**Escritoras**: Litha-chan & Shinny-sama  
**Status**: Em andamento_

_**Disclamer**: Os rapazes da Weiss Kreuz e da Schwartz, infelizmente não nos pertence. São Koyasu não seria louco o suficiente para liberar os gatinhos em nossas mãos, portanto, não ganhamos nada além de divertimento._

_**Nota**: Esta fic é derivada de um jogo, então, a atualização depende da disponibilidade de ambas escritoras. Gostando ou não, por favor, comentem e nos incentivem._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Blood, Surrender & Sacrifice...  
_Sangue, Rendição & Sacrifício..._**

**Parte I **

**

* * *

**

Não muito longe do confronto entre Weiss e Schwartz, estava ele observando e espreitando, queria sangue, queria ferir, mas por determinação de Crawford não estaria participando daquela abordagem, o que lhe restava era apenas observar, e isto estava ficando completamente fora de controle... Obedecia Crawford, era até usado por ele em suas loucuras, mas já estava começando a ficar cansado.

Notou que os Weiss estavam se retirando, notou que aquele que desejava macular a pele estava se afastando do grupo... Seria ele, ele sofreria hoje em suas mãos... Alias, em suas lâminas.

Se aproximando de sua vítima sem que ao menos esta percebesse, foi sorrindo, era um sorriso doentio, um sorrido sádico... "Um anjo hoje vai cair, sangue abençoado". Riu deixando seus olhos brilharem.

Vendo o ruivo de pele delicada se aproximando, preparou-se, seria a hora exata, Deus não o protegeria, Não mais. Como prazer intenso e insano Farfarello pulou com toda força sobre o corpo de Aya, cravando uma faca em sua perna esquerda.

"Anjo de Deus...". Lambeu a face contorcida de dor do ruivo enquanto seu corpo pesa sobre o de Aya. "Hoje seras meu, sacrifício, não entraras no céu!".

Não podia acreditar, maldito Crawford, tinha conseguido feri-lo, seu ombro direito sangrava, tinham que recuar, não podiam mais ficar naquele lugar.

"Vamos sair daqui!". Gritou para os companheiros.

Estavam quase chegando aos carros quando sentiu algo sobre si, e uma dor aguda em sua perna esquerda. Logo viu Farfarello sobre ele falando algo, que não compreendeu, em seu ouvido.

"Não! Saia!". Falou tentando tirar o irlandês de cima de seu corpo, mas estava falhando, seu ombro sangrava cada vez mais.

"Sair?" Gargalhou intensamente olhando o sangue que começava a escorrer. "Só vou lhe deixar depois de te corromper, anjo de Deus!". Puxou a faca que estava cravada na perna do ruivo lambendo o filete de sangue que nela estava.

"Vou te levar anjo, vou te levar a um lugar especial!". Seus olhos brilharam ao falar aquilo.

Estava se sentindo mole, a perda de sangue estava afetando seus sentidos. Aya sentiu o soco em seu estomago e antes de cair desacordado apenas conseguiu ouvir... 'Um lugar especial'.

Farfarello lhe desferira um soco. Agora não queria resistência, depois seria esta bem vinda, mas agora tinha que sair dali. Tratou de colocar o ruivo desacordado nos ombros e rapidamente buscou sair daquele local. Era exposto demais.

Carregava o ruivo com um brilho insano. Ele sabia muito bem aonde iria torturar a cria de Deus, aonde iria corrompe-lo, aquele ser não seria digno do paraíso. Quando chegou a porta que desejava deixou uma gargalhada louca sair de sua garganta, olhava insanamente para aquele lugar. Com um chute na porta de madeira já apodrecida, fez-la abrir dando lhe passagem.

Foi caminhando decidido até o grande altar... Sim, ele estava em uma igreja, uma igreja abandonada, e seria ali, em cima daquele altar que ele iria corromper, macular e maltratar aquela pele alva, aquele ser, aquele ser que se parecia como um anjo, algo divino que ele abominava. Jogando o corpo de Aya ali, tratou de arranjar cordas...

Arrancou o sobretudo do ruivo e suas botas... o resto suas lâminas fariam o trabalho. Sentou-se próximo ao altar e esperou o ruivo acordar, enquanto isto passava o fio de sua faca em sua própria perna. Estava excitado. Macular, ferir, sangue... Excitava-se com o sofrimento que impingia em suas vítimas.

Sua cabeça latejava, onde estava? Só lembrava...lugar especial...dor... " Onde estou? Que dor...o que houve?...". E como em um estalo em sua mente... "Schwartz!".

Aya tentou mexer seus braços, mas apenas conseguiu machucar seus pulsos fazendo sangrar ainda mais seu ombro.

"Apareça, desgraçado! Onde eu estou?".

Ria mais ainda ao notar que o ruivo estava despertando... Levantou-se e como um predador começou a rodar em torno do altar... Sentia-se insanamente propício a falar, ele estava ali, não tinha Crawford para lhe mandar parar, fazer silêncio como sempre o mandara...

"Eu estou aqui,". Sussurrou de forma psicótica perto do ouvido de Aya, deixando sua língua tocar a orelha do ruivo. "Onde está? Está em um lugar especial ruivo maldito!". Pegou a faca e passou a lamina no ferimento do braço do ruivo que voltava a sangrar.

Ao sentir Farfarello sussurrar perto de seu ouvido, Aya sente-se gelar e ficando com os músculos de todo o copo tenso. Sua visão ainda não tinha se acostumado a tamanha escuridão, então não via os movimentos do Irlandês, apenas pode sentir uma lâmina afiada de alguma faca ser passada em seu machucado, Aya fechou os olhos e não deixou escapar nenhum som sequer.

"Vou lhe clarear a visão, ruivo, assim vai ver a profanação que farei com você!".

Farfarello acendeu algumas velas antigas perto do altar. Aquilo estava ficando interessante, faria sofrer, faria aquele ruivo gritar e clamar por Deus, pedir clemência e com este pensamento acabou gargalhando mais ainda deixando seu rosto insano e sedento de sangue ser visto pelo ruivo.

"Agora anjo de Deus, confessará seus pecados na ponta de minha lâmina".

"O que está fazendo. Schwartz? Ou melhor, porque está fazendo isto?". Falou o Ruivo restabelecendo em seu rosto a expressão fria e desinteressada.

"Porquê Crawford mandou você? Mesmo depois do que fizeram na ultima missão... Não entendo!"

Não gostava de socar, gostava era de usar suas lâminas, mas como ali só tinha uma delas, teria que usar outras formas também... Deu um soco no rosto de Aya e levou o punho ate sua língua para lamber o sangue.

"Por que? Por que Deus está em você abominação, e ferindo você eu estou ferindo ele. Tocando sua carne, estou tocando a carne Dele!".

Seu olhar vibrava enquanto falava.

"Crawford? Ele nada tem haver com isto. Deus tem. Deus está em você maldito!". Aproximou-se e lentamente deixou seu punhal rasgar a blusa de Aya ferindo sua pele enquanto o tórax pálido era exposto lentamente.

Aya ficou atordoado com o soco. Em todas as batalhas nunca presenciara o irlandês usando os punhos, estava surpreso, mas não iria demonstrava.

"Se ele... não deu essa ordem... porque está fazendo isso? Schwartz, você vai pagar com sua vida por estar fazendo isso, escreva o que lhe falo. Vai pagar". Ao sentir sua blusa ser rasgada o ruivo tenta se soltar, machucando cada vez mais seus pulsos os fazendo sangrar.

"Ele manda até aonde eu deixo". Aproxima-se da pele de Aya e passa a língua, sorrindo de forma sádica. "Vou corromper seu corpo, o recinto Dele...".

Lentamente começa a passar a lateral da faca por toda extensão do corpo do ruivo, esperando ver a reação dele... Sadicamente encosta a ponta da faca no mamilo e pressiona fazendo um filete de sangue verter.

Aya acaba fechando os olhos com força ao sentir a faca em seu peito. "Se tocar em mim, Schwartz, vai se arrepender, nem que eu morra mais você vai". Não olhando nunca para a face de Farfarello, o ruivo vira o rosto para o lado. "Maldito!". Sussurra.

"Já estou tocando ruivo, mas ainda não é o que eu desejo, desejo te profanar, Você é a morada do Senhor". Sorri de forma macabra ao escutar as ameaças do ruivo.

Aproxima a faca do rosto de Aya fazendo com que este voltasse o rosto para lhe encarar, e assim que consegue manter contato visual, segurando a faca a desce cortando a pele do peito de Aya... Queria vê-lo gritar, esboçar alguma reação...

"Grite, peça clemência a Ele... Ele não virá, você é meu".

Aya ainda com o rosto indiferente deixa escapar uma lágrima apenas, tentando esconder a dor.

"Você... está enganado... se achar que irei implorar... muito enganado. Eu não pertenço a ninguém, muito menos... a você...".

"Mas irá pertencer ruivo. Hoje deixarei minha marca em você, deixarei minha marca Nele!".

Deixou sua língua lamber a extensa ferida aberta por sua faca. Aquele sangue era bom, Fazer aquilo, aquele sacrifício em local sagrado era excitante, seria lento nas torturas, queria ferir Deus, o Deus que lhe abandonou, o Deus que residia naquele ruivo.

"Chore ruivo, chore e implore, reze...".

"Nunca... nem nos seus sonhos...".

O Ruivo tentou mais uma vez forçar as cordas, mas elas estavam muito bem presas. Como faria para sair de perto daquele louco? A perda de sangue estava afetando seus sentidos, estava ficando cada vez mais fraco, tinha que sair dali e cuidar do ferimento, porque se não... não queria nem imaginar...

"Em meus sonhos, ruivo... Você não tem idéia de meus sonhos, se tivesse estaria chorando e implorando a Deus para se livrar do sacrifício".

Farfarello resolveu subir em cima do altar também, queria ver aquele ruivo de cima, queria ver aquele anjo ser corrompido de cima... Como Deus...

Olhava para o rosto de Aya e seu olhar brilhava ainda mais... Segurou firme sua faca e começou a passar pelo tecido da calça do espadachim, e a cada novo rasgo era mais uma nova ferida que sangrava.

"Ore ruivo, sua hora está próxima...". Lambia os lábios ao ver a pele sendo banhada de sangue.

Aya não estava conseguindo se manter consciente, e a ferida em seu ombro sangrava cada vez mais... 'Se continuar assim eu não vou resistir...'. Pensava. "Schwartz... porque faz isso? Porque quer ferir Deus? O que ele fez?". Disse no limiar de sua consciência.

Irritou-se ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

"Cale-se ruivo, você não estava lá, Ele não estava lá". Aquela pergunta tinha lhe irritado, era isto que o ruivo queria, queria irrita-lo. "Quer morrer ruivo? Quer morrer e encontrar Deus, é isto?".

"Eu morri com a minha irmã naquele hospital, Schwartz. E o que está morrendo agora é só o que sobrou... não me preocupo com isso... eu não acredito em Deus, não acredito em nada, a não ser em mim... e você? Em que acredita?". O ruivo já relaxava os músculos, estava sem forças pra resistir, mas mesmo assim não deixaria de questionar, irritar.

Farfarello não queria responder mais nada aquele ruivo, ele estava tentando distrai-lo.

"Não adianta ruivo, não adianta fazer o que esta tentando". Sorri de forma sarcástica.

Olhando para os trapos que a calça de Aya havia se tornado Farfarello se movimenta um pouco para ter uma bela visão das pernas lanhadas do ruivo.

"Agora ruivo, vai começar o seu sacrifício, serás meu e não serás mais digno do amor Dele".

Abaixa-se ficando no meio das pernas nuas de Aya.

"Porque acha que sou digno do amor de alguém, Schwartz?". Os olhos de Aya já saiam de foco e ele estava preste a perder a consciência. Estava mole e não resistia a mais nada.

Sorria vendo que o ruivo já não apresentava mais nenhuma resistência pela perda de sangue...

"Esta pergunta Weiss não lhe responderei, mas sentirá na pele uma resposta diferente". Queria impor dor aquele ruivo, profanar... era o que lhe vinha a mente... profanar o corpo de Aya... o corpo de Deus...

Sabia que Schuldich estava vendo tudo que fazia ao ruivo, sabia que Crawford tinha noção de seus atos, mas ali ninguém deveria interferir.

Preparou-se, abrindo sua calça olhando para o rosto do ruivo enquanto ria sadicamente... Olhou para a corda e afrouxou um pouco mais, esta ainda estava amarrada ao tornozelo do ruivo... Queria só um espaço para levantar um pouco aquela perna alva.

"Serás meu... peça clemência a Deus ruivo". Gargalhou antes de me arremeter dentro do corpo de Aya, de forma brutal e sádica.

As lagrimas finalmente caíram dos olhos de Aya ao sentir Farfarello dentro de si.

"Vai pagar desgraçado!". Sentia-se humilhado, mas não desistiria. Mesmo sentindo suas forças lhe faltando, decidira não desisti tão facilmente.

Aya percebeu que a corda que Farfarello tinha afrouxado, ainda estava um pouco larga. Aproveitando isso o ruivo estava tentando soltar uma perna ao menos, e assim que conseguiu, chutou o irlandês de cima de si.

Farfarello havia caído, mas ainda estava sobre o altar, e logo começou a gargalhar intensamente com a tentativa desesperada em escapar de Aya. Aquilo era previsível...

"Ruivo...". Estreitou o olhar... "Acha mesmo que eu seria louco o suficiente para te soltar?". Riu mais ainda do que acabara de falar. "Eu disse que serás meu, e o que já comecei... vou continuar". Voltou para o lugar segurando a perna de Aya fortemente e mais levantada... Dava para ver completamente o seu alvo...

Ainda fitando o rosto do ruivo que tentava em vão lhe espantar com aquele olhar, sorriu e voltou a meter-se dentro de Aya, desta vez com mais força, com vontade de lhe arrancar sangue e lágrimas... Pegou sua faca que estava ali ao lado e com a outra mão livre começou a passar lentamente sobre a pele do ruivo...

Em um canto escuro, atrás de algumas pilastras, intensos olhos azuis acompanhavam a cena que se desenrolava sobre o altar abandonado daquela igreja. Um sorriso transpassou pelos belos lábios.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_Editada: 5/12/2005  
às 21hs_


End file.
